


Abducted For Ice Cream

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fluff and Light Angst, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad game the team gathers at Rask's for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abducted For Ice Cream

Tuukka threw his gloves against the wall in frustration as the team filed into the locker room, drawing looks from his teammates. The ones who had played with him longest went back to their business without a second glance but the rookies were looking at him worriedly so he tried to rein in his temper. It had been a bad loss, getting shut out six nothing was hardly something to be happy about, and he felt like he had let his team down. If he had been a little bit quicker, a little bit better. It was his job to pick up the slack and keep them in the game when his team was struggling, he hadn’t done that tonight. He looked up to see Pasta and Spoons whispering furiously to each other. They stopped abruptly when they realized he was looking at them and he scowled. He got the rest of his equipment off in record time and bolted from the locker room. He just wanted to go home and forget this entire night.

 

Was it a knock that had woken him? It was still dark out when he opened his eyes and he fumbled for his phone. A look at the screen told him that it was just after one. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

“Hey!” he objected a second later as the pillow was lifted off of his head and he was dragged out of his bed.

“Suck it up Tuukks,” Marchand said as they hustled him out of the bedroom, the second of his captors obviously Chara from his height. “We can’t start without the guest of honour.”

“What are you—” Tuukka stopped short as they led him into the living room and he saw the rest of the team spread about the room, most of them looking half asleep. “What the hell? Whose idea was this?” he demanded wanting to know who to kill.

“Um mine,” Pasta said raising his hand sheepishly from where he was sitting on the couch with Rinaldo who might have been actually asleep.

Tuukka frowned. That made the murder plan a lot harder. “Why?”

“The kid felt like you could use some cheering up,” Chara said directing Tuukka to an unoccupied chair.

“So we brought ice cream,” Seidenberg said as he and Bergeron came out of the kitchen with a stack of bowls and spoons and a large tub of ice cream.

“Mint chocolate chip’s still your favourite right?” Bergeron asked as they set the things down on the coffee table and started scooping ice cream into the bowls.

“Yes but…thanks,” Tuukka didn’t really know what they all doing here but if eating some ice cream meant he could go back to bed sooner he wasn’t going to argue. He smiled slightly as he took a bite. It really was very good.

“We’re sorry we let you down tonight,” Pasta said suddenly. He was staring dejectedly into his bowl and everyone else fell silent.

Tuukka snorted. “It’s not your fault. I didn’t do enough to keep the puck out of the net.”

“Are you kidding?” Ferraro exclaimed. “You were the only one no one could say anything bad about tonight!”

“Rask makes another spectacular save!” Spooner declared.

“If the rest of the team was playing as well as Rask is right now they’d be winning this game!” Kempainen chimed in, making everyone laugh as he tried to mimic the announcers’ accents.

“But that penalty I took in the third…” Pasta continued. “When they scored…”

“You played as well as any of us tonight,” Marchand said.

Tuukka rolled his eyes. That was hardly going to cheer the rookie up. He stood up and sat down on the couch next to Pasta, shoving Rinaldo out of the way and waking him up. He ignored Rinaldo’s sleepy protests and flung his arm around Pasta’s shoulders. “If I’m not responsible for this loss then neither are you. We have tomorrow to work on whatever caused tonight’s meltdown and when we play our next game we will forget this loss and play the way I know we can. If anyone tries to tell us any different I will gladly prove them wrong.”

“Looks like you’re going to have to give up doing inspirational speeches in favour of Tuukks Zee,” Marchand said grinning.

Tuukka glared at him. “Shut up and eat your ice cream Marchy.”

The team settled into comfortable joking, the tension that had still been hovering disappearing as quickly as the tub of ice cream. Tuukka stayed on the couch with Pasta and was relieved to see his spirits improve as the hours passed. It was just about four when they finally broke up, everyone heading home to get a few hours of sleep before they had to be back at the arena.

“You know I’d have been okay without the ice cream right?” he asked Chara, the last of his unexpected guests to leave.

“Yeah but it seemed important to the guys so,” Chara shrugged, smiling. “Thanks for going along with it. And for what you said to Pasta. I think it was something that a lot of the guys needed to hear even if they didn’t know it.”

“It was the truth,” Tuukka said feeling embarrassed.

Chara nodded. “Yes, it was. See you at practice Tuukks.” He squeezed Tuukka’s shoulder and headed down the hall.

Tuukka shook his head and closed the door. He headed for his room as a yawn over took him. Maybe he’d have to return the favour of this impromptu ice cream party some time, he thought as he crawled back under his covers. The loss of sleep would be worth it.


End file.
